


Shopping Day

by SilverFlame27



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Monochrome, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlame27/pseuds/SilverFlame27
Summary: A short story about Weiss and Blake going shopping





	Shopping Day

The bustle of the city was annoying, to say the least. Blake had been hoping to spend her Saturday alone, in her room catching up on her books. Instead, her team managed to drag her into town for some kind of shopping trip. Ruby had quickly run off to the nearest weapon shop, and Yang had followed her to make sure she doesn’t spend all her money without thinking.

That left Blake with the honorable job of holding all of Weiss’s bags while they walked around. From dust cartridges for Myrtenaster to makeup to new clothes. The heiress certainly knew how to shop. The bags were starting to pile up. Anymore and it could be considered weight lift training.

“Blake, which one do you prefer?” Weiss asked holding up two dresses. One was a medium length white dress accentuated with some black, and the other was…also white? It might have been a slightly different shade, but if so Blake couldn’t tell.

“Uh, the one on the left I guess,” Blake said disinterestedly. She didn’t really care what kind of clothes Weiss wore. She just wanted to go home and read.

“Well do you actually like that one or are you just saying that?” Weiss could see right through her. Although with the large scowl she was making, it wasn’t very hard to do so. 

“Ugh, yes!” Blake said with a half shout, becoming more and more annoyed, “I like the one on the left.”

“Very well.” Weiss said. She held out the dress to Blake, “Go try it on.” 

Blake was confused for a moment. “Why do I have to try it on?”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, with a face saying she couldn’t understand the question. “So that I can see how it looks.”

“Then why don’t you just try it-” Blake stopped mid-sentence. She was done trying to understand Weiss. And if it meant she could stop holding all of the bags for a few minutes she could hardly complain.

Blake took the dress and headed to the fitting room. After putting the dress on and looking at herself in the mirror, she actually thought she looked…kind of nice. She walked out of the fitting room to show Weiss.

“Now see,” Weiss said with a smile on her face, “you look lovely in that.”

“Uh, thanks,” Blake said, feeling a bit embarrassed, “but why did you want me to try it on?”

Weiss smiled, “to make sure your new dress would fit”

Now Blake was definitely confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m buying the dress for you, obviously. Now go take it off so we can check out.” Weiss began shooing Blake towards the dressing room.

“Wait, no,” Blake stopped and faced Weiss. “Weiss you don’t need to buy me a dress.” 

Weiss placed a hand on her hip and leaned into a defiant pose. “I am well aware that I don’t need to buy you a dress. I want to buy you one. You wear far too much black. It hides your features. You should wear more variety, something to show off your lovely figure. Besides you should wear something else besides those rags you usually wear.”

Blake was touched. And also, a little insulted, but mostly touched. “Weiss…” She said, unable to finish the sentence. It was not too long-ago since they had their fight about the white fang and Faunus. It was nice to see that Weiss had been starting to open up to her more. Blake wasn’t the type to really want for expensive things like clothes and jewelry, maybe just a bit of makeup. But, it was a nice gesture all the same. “okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
